Tend to Your Business
}} Tend To Your Business is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After Elder McNamara is ousted and Head Paladin Hardin becomes the new Elder, you are given the opportunity to join the Brotherhood of Steel through a heroic act. Hardin already has a task in mind; to wipe out the Van Graffs as a show of loyalty to the Brotherhood. Methods of Madness Due to well-equipped guards, and a mandatory pat-down upon entering the Silver Rush (the Van Graff base of operations) killing all of the Van Graffs can be a difficult task. However there are multiple ways to kill them. * Killing Simon the door guard allows the player to enter the Silver Rush without surrendering their weapons. * Weapons can be obtained inside the store through either theft or by buying them. * During Birds of a Feather the fourth and final customer will attempt to blow the store up and, if allowed in, will result in the death of all Van Graffs, with the exception of Simon. However, this also results in the destruction of much of the merchandise as well. **If the Player completes this Quest, Simon will allow the Player in without removing their Weapons. * Once the first part of Birds of a Feather is completed (the part where the player acts as a door guard) you will be able to enter the Silver Rush without relinquishing your weapons. In addition, you will receive experience and payment from Gloria Van Graff as a reward for completing that section. ** Alternatively, one could simply complete Birds of a Feather before completing Tend to Your Business. However, only completing the first part of that quest will allow you to continue to have Rose of Sharon Cassidy as a companion. Conclusion After eliminating the inhabitants of the Silver Rush, return to the Hidden Valley bunker. Once there, inform Hardin that you have completed his task, and he will reward you with full membership into the Brotherhood of Steel, rewarding the player with a suit of T-45d power armor and helmet (a formal ceremony would apparently be inappropriate). In addition, the player receives the Power Armor Training perk, if they do not have it yet. Quest stages Notes * This quest is the alternative to Eyesight to the Blind, which is McNamara's loyalty quest. You can only do the quest specific to the Elder you chose to support, which is decided once Still in the Dark is completed. * If Eyesight to the Blind quest is completed, this quest isn't marked as failed unless the Brotherhood of Steel is destroyed or Head Paladin Hardin is killed. * This quest can also parallel with Cass' Heartache by the Number quest, which could involve the elimination of the Van Graffs, if you've taken the violent path. If you have completed this path and then receive this quest, it still says to kill the Van Graffs and their men, even though they are all dead. Behind the scenes * The quest name is a reference to a hit song recorded by blues musician James Wayne in 1951. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel quests es:Ocúpate de tus Asuntos ru:Не суйся в чужие дела uk:Не пхайся в чужі справи